


绿葡萄对紫葡萄说

by ClaireQiu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drunk Angela, F/F, Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: 喝醉了的天使 x 因为“别人家的孩子”而怀恨在心的法芮尔
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler





	绿葡萄对紫葡萄说

屋内的风沙比起外面小了很多，但呼吸间依然总有砂砾的味道。法芮尔在帮当地的小孩拿卡在树杈上的篮球，她很高—— _或许是太高了_ ，安吉拉想——稍稍踮脚、伸手，篮球就轻易地掉了下来。孩子们的欢呼声吵得安吉拉头疼，军帐门帘透出的刺眼阳光照得她眼睛疼。她不想再看外面了。

但法芮尔向她走了过来。

安吉拉总觉得法芮尔皱眉的样子有些滑稽，却又说不出是哪里引得她想笑，不知是皱成一团的眉头，还是她眼下因此而稍稍有些走形的纹身。

 _滑稽_ ，安吉拉想， _滑稽_ 。她想伸手将那个人的眉头捋平。

_滑稽。_

她听见法芮尔问她：“你还好吗？”

安吉拉看了看外面闹腾上天的孩子，声音尖利；她再看了看身后让她忙了一整晚上的医疗床，视线在那里多停留了一会儿，最后落在桌上的那瓶酒上，里面的液体已经少了一大半。

_噢……哦……_

安吉拉慢慢地将这些事实在脑子里过了一遍，两遍，最后诚实地做出了回答，“呃，”她轻轻笑了起来，因为法芮尔眉关紧锁的样子还是怎么看怎么好笑，“不太好。”

“你看起来需要休息。”法老之鹰看起来更严肃了，她又走近了几步站在了安吉拉面前，将门帘透出来的光线挡得严严实实。安吉拉终于不用再眯着眼睛了。她抬起头去看，但因为背光，法老之鹰的脸怎么都看不清。

安吉拉低下头，觉得脖子有些酸。

“你需要休息，”法芮尔说话的口气像在下达命令，“我叫人送你回去。”

齐格勒医生盯着酒瓶看了一会儿，认真思考了这个提议。她确实需要休息，这是不争的事实。而休息意味着安静、一点小酒，以及……呃，“我还……我待会儿可以自己回去。”

这应该很简单，没什么难度。

“就我的 _专业_ 意见来看， _医生_ ，”法芮尔语气里的嘲讽太过明显，刺得安吉拉更不想站起来，“你不可以。”

下一秒，她便感觉有人抓着自己手臂把她拉了起来。那种突然要靠双脚承受重量的感觉像在天上飞。

“呃……”她抓着那只胳膊不让自己倒下去，“你的专业意见没告诉你要慢点来吗，中尉？”

“是上尉。”

好吧，好吧……如果上尉意味着一条能当拐杖使的胳膊，安吉拉对此并没有太大意见。

*

安吉拉很早就知道法芮尔·艾玛莉不太喜欢她。如果硬要追究这梁子是什么时候结下的，安吉拉想大概要追溯到智械战争才结束那会儿。那天她才知道暗影守望的存在，气得想对着杰克·莫里森来上两枪、然后插一个生物立场让他自生自灭。她把眉心揉痛了才没有将这个想法付诸行动，只用力摔上他办公室的门，怒气冲冲地准备去找莱耶斯。

年轻的天才博士将高跟鞋踩出了雷鸣般愤怒的味道，让探头来看情况的莉娜惊得吐了吐舌头，几闪就没了影。

去他妈的“必要之举”，去他妈的“为了大局考虑”，总之，去他妈的杰克·莫里森和他那套“搅乱基地秩序”的处分。

她在去莱耶斯办公室的最后一个拐角处第一次见到了法芮尔·艾玛莉。安娜也在，不过母女俩的氛围似乎同样不怎么和谐友爱。

安吉拉只听见了安娜提高声音的一句话，“你怎么就不像安吉拉一样让人省点儿心！”

这样的说辞让安吉拉觉得不太舒服，而法芮尔似乎也有同感。那个已经比她妈妈高了一个头的姑娘一脸不服气地昂起头，正好看见了后面的她。

安吉拉觉得自己满是怒火的脸一定很吓人，因为法芮尔先是愣了几秒，然后慢慢露出了一个又了然又像挑衅的笑，欠扁极了。

实话说，安吉拉并不太想关照小艾玛莉的自尊心，更不愿给这位一看就犟到不回头的少女再浇上一把油。但安娜似是注意到了身后的动静，回过头看到了她，整张脸立刻便和颜悦色了下来，以先前完全不同的语气同她打了个招呼，“安吉拉。”

所以，不知怎么的，在安娜带着法芮尔离开时，安吉拉鬼神差使地学着她高中同学吵嘴时的样子，对着回过头来看她的法芮尔露出了一个同样挑衅的笑。小艾玛莉的瞪视突然让她觉得心情大好。

在很多年后，安吉拉都觉得这梁子结得实在是无辜。

*

医疗帐外面除了那群当地孩子外就没有其他人了。在两天前的胜利后，特工和当地士兵们大都出去庆祝，按照安娜的话来讲就是“小崽子们没个两三天回不来”。医务人员的假期总比士兵们要迟个两三天。新生的守望先锋同原来一样有着医生不足的毛病，而即便在现在这个时代，沙漠里也没多少会基础医疗的人。

在早上结束最后一台手术后，安吉拉深觉若不立刻好好休息一会儿，下次的假期或许更是遥遥无期。她用力抱着那只胳膊踉踉跄跄地走，认真思索着她的休息计划。

她的思索在感觉到一张熟悉的床时圆满地画上一个句号。

或许还不够圆满，因为帐篷里还有一位个子高得不像话的人。

安吉拉眯着眼看了过去，发现法芮尔似乎没有要离开的意思。相反，那个人也同样看着她，依然一脸严肃，严肃得让安吉拉想用力翻上几个白眼。

“你唬谁呢。”

法芮尔似是没想到她会开口，愣了一会儿才回答，“什么？”

“我说……”安吉拉侧倒在床上，顺手抓过她柔软的枕头抱在怀里，然后勾勾手指示意法芮尔过来。

法芮尔没动。

安吉拉想了一会儿，晕乎乎的大脑决定放弃。

“我是说……他们都出去了，你瞎正经什么？”

法芮尔的脸色没那么严肃了，她直直瞪着她，看起来傻极了。

于是安吉拉傻笑起来。

法芮尔瞪着她看了好一会儿，最后摇摇头，转身似乎准备离开。而就在安吉拉觉得自己的休息计划终于要画上圆满的一个圈时，法芮尔却还在营帐里找什么东西，一会儿后带了杯水直直地走回来，放在她床头柜上。

安吉拉痛恨小艾玛莉的个子，跪在床边都差不多能俯视她。

“我没有瞎正经，”法芮尔说，语调里有些莫名其妙的兴奋，像是即将达成多年夙愿，怪异极了，“我只是比你专业，博士。你看，我知道什么叫适可而止。”

安吉拉把枕头往上抱了一点儿，把自己的头放了上去，这样她的视线终于稍比原来高了那么一点点。

“从这点来看，”法芮尔还在讲，“我比你省心多了。你说是吗，博士？”

齐格勒博士思考着这个问题。

在不眠不休那么久后，她只是想彻彻底底地休息一场。安娜给她带了上好的酒，也提醒了她说沙漠的酒劲道不小。而到现在，她如愿躺在了床上，等待她的是幸福的睡眠。除了这个还蹲在她床边的女人外，一切都那么完美，这和“适可而止”有什么关系？

她诚实地做出了回答，“不是。”

法芮尔期待的脸垮了下来。她像是陷入了什么思考，深深皱着眉头，又把眼角的纹身弄变了形。

安吉拉的手在柔软的枕头上挣扎了一会儿，终于伸出去，用力去揉小艾玛莉的眉头。天，她记得自己想这么做太久了。或许再碰一碰那个纹身，鼻尖也行，还有嘴角，因为它们向下撇的样子实在是太滑稽了。

但就目前而言，枕头对她的诱惑更大，所以等法芮尔没再皱着眉、呆愣着望着她时，安吉拉就满意地收手，重新将自己的枕头搂好。

“很抱歉，博士，但我认为这已经能算上骚扰了。”法芮尔最后说。

“逮捕我啊，”安吉拉下意识回嘴，“我还真想读一读立案的文书。但我得说，你现在这样比你瞎正经的样子好看多了。”

“我知道。”法芮尔回答。

这回答让安吉拉的大脑有些当机，然后在下一刻彻底当了机，因为法芮尔突然凑得有些近，那样子活像要抢走她的枕头。

安吉拉下意识搂紧了枕头。

“你知道绿葡萄对紫葡萄说了什么吗，博士？”法芮尔笑眯眯地问她。

安吉拉茫然地看着她。

“它说，呼吸啊，蠢货。”

呼吸，噢，呼吸。

安吉拉用力吐出了一口不知憋了好久的气，胸腔顿时舒爽不少，让她几乎就瘫在了枕头里。

法芮尔站了起来，又挡了大半的光。她转头准备离开，刚走出两步又走了回来，居高临下地看着她，“真希望你晚上还能记得，安吉拉。”

安吉拉有些茫然，“有什么不记得的？”

法芮尔笑了一声，拍了拍她的头，“随你怎么说吧。”

她看起来高兴极了，一副多年大仇终于得报的样子，比托比昂上次改进她机甲时都还要高兴。

安吉拉也很高兴，因为碍事的人终于走了。

*

齐格勒博士醒来的时候觉得有些头疼，她抓过床头柜上的水喝了个一干二净，收拾妥当后又给自己倒了杯水往营帐外走，希望能呼吸点新鲜空气。时间已是傍晚，营地陆续有人回来了。她远远看见安娜和杰克两人驾着有些不省人事的莱因哈特，吃力地往营地走。

法芮尔在跑步，看见她出来后径直朝她走了过来。这很奇怪。安吉拉抱着杯子，安静地准备接招。

法芮尔跑到她面前停下，问了一个问题，“你知道绿葡萄对紫葡萄说了什么吗，博士？”

小艾玛莉笑眯眯的样子和这个问题一起，让安吉拉怀疑自己是不是喝太多导致睡了一觉后还在做梦。而在法芮尔大笑着离开她、继续沿着营地跑步时，齐格勒医生站在原地严肃地思考她是不是要给法芮尔·艾玛莉做个脑部扫描，她怀疑前几天的战斗可能让小艾玛莉有些轻微脑震荡。


End file.
